


Yuletide in the Cottage

by Fericita



Series: Dangerous Secrets 'Verse [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: I was his and he was mine, no kingdom to share him with, no heavy secrets threatening to drown me.Iduna's POV, a scene between her and Agnarr in her cottage. I thought it was so sweet how she imagined him visiting her as soon as she got her own place and @the-spaztic-fantastic agreed, encouraged, and beta-ed this piece into existence with me.So glad Dangerous Secrets by Mari Mancusi gave us such a wonderful story for the two of them!
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: Dangerous Secrets 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033725
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Yuletide in the Cottage

Agnarr’s enthusiasm was boundless as we walked up the hill to my new cottage. I rubbed my empty hands together to stay warm in the biting wind but his hands were full. He carried the package of chocolates from Blodget’s under one arm and swung the bottle of mead he had insisted on buying from Hudson’s in his hand, a Yule log over his other shoulder and a bag he wouldn’t show me the contents of dangling from his hand. From forty paces away he exclaimed over the shutters and windows and the bright red flowerpots on either side of the front door. They were empty now; not much would grow in December, but I had planned to grow some crocuses come spring. I used my key and swung open my door, and to my surprise, he nudged me forward and then closed the door behind me.

“Agnarr!” I said, laughing. “What are you doing?”

“Quiet, you. You don’t know I’m here yet. I’m your first guest,” he said from the other side of the door. 

I tucked the key away and started unwrapping my scarf and unbuttoning my heavy cloak but stopped at the sound of a loud knock on the wooden door. I swung it open again and looked at him, trying to hide my smile to match his mock-serious expression. The one he used when he would decree it was time for a walk after our lessons, or more chocolate at the end of a dinner, king’s orders. That there were now no time limits on kissing. It made me giggle then and I giggled now, trying to hide it with a closed mouth and my hand over my lips.

“Hello Iduna, lovely to see you. I was hoping to bring you these housewarming gifts,” he said, extending the package and the mead, “And to wish you a Happy Yuletide in your new home.” He shifted the log on his shoulder and dropped the tightly closed sack next to the flowerpots. “That’s from last year’s Yule log at the castle. Gerda says they’re best for growing things and she saved them for you after our holiday dinner last year.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. Please do come in,” I said, curtseying.

I showed him around the two rooms - the clean-swept kitchen with its icebox and table for two, the bedroom with the mattress neatly covered with a down blanket. He told me it was the most beautiful house he’d ever seen as he settled the Yule log into the fireplace and I laughed at that.

“Surely you’ve seen countless houses? How can this one be the most beautiful?”

“Because you’re in it,” he said, rolling up his sleeves and using a match to get the fire going. He was hopeless with flint even though I tried teaching him on each trip to the mist, but by the second match he had the log lit and the crackle of flame was a welcome sound in the too-cold house.

Agnarr saw me shiver and announced it was time to warm up with mead so we walked to the table and he pulled one of the chairs away from the table and gestured for me to sit down. He found two glasses in the cupboard and poured the mead, raising his and proclaiming a toast. “To coming here at the end of a long day and finding my love,” he said, reddening slightly and then clearing his throat. “I love you, Iduna. And I love being here with you. Happy Yuletide.” 

And just like that, my fantasy was real. 

It was our house. 

And we lived in it together. 

I was his and he was mine, no kingdom to share him with, no heavy secrets threatening to drown me.

We ate chocolate and drank mead and laughed about the way he streaked chocolate from his thumb across my cheek when he leaned in to kiss me. And then laughed as I wiped at it with one of his handkerchiefs and we guessed that the laundress at the castle was an expert by now at getting chocolate stains off of his clothing. 

We talked about the new teachers Lord Peterssen had hired for the orphanage, and how the children there were reading through the castle library at a quick clip. How the farmers were already buying more seed and supplies, anticipating greater ability to plant and harvest with wind harnessed to their advantage. We guessed who might be the purple-sheep culprit and whether or not purple fleece was an improvement over white.

Earlier he had been like a caged wolf, pacing the secret room. The wild way he had looked at me to insist meeting Runa didn’t mean he had to marry her, desperate to believe it himself and for me to believe it. The way he’d crushed me in a hug and promised to find a way for us to love each other. But now we were playful and happy and our kisses started out that way too. 

He reached for my hand and then pulled me around the table and into his lap. I stumbled a bit, the mead giving me a pleasantly fuzzy feeling and he laughed as he reached to brush my hair away from my face but poked me in the eye instead. I poked his eye back and he caught my finger with his mouth, giving a playful bite and then squeezing me around the middle. 

“Let’s stay just like this, forever,” he said, sleepily, the mead slurring his speech just a bit as he rested his head against my chest.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” I said, resting my chin on his head. And at that moment, I wanted nothing more.


End file.
